BF until midnight
by BlueRavenCordyr
Summary: De façon prévisible ou non, Clyde tient à être le premier qui fera le premier pas avec son meilleur ami Craig. "Et" pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire dès les premières minutes.


(Histoire inspirée par le travail so fucking cool de Fire Snow, grand-air sur Tumblr)

La plupart du temps ses journées scolaires se passaient de manière ennuyeuse, agréablement ennuyeuse. Agréables de par leur rassurante monotonie définitivement chiante. Tout simplement parfaites aux yeux de Craig Tucker.

Donc, forcément, un jour brisant tout ce délicat équilibre l'agaçait au plus haut point. Et tout particulièrement sa seule et unique source d'agacement : Clyde Donovan, son meilleur ami. Son abruti de meilleur ami l'ayant tout bonnement ignoré toute la journée ! Sans raison particulière en plus. Enfin, pas à sa connaissance...

En fouillant brièvement dans ses récentes pensées, Craig se demandait si les raisons de cette froideur soudaine venaient du fait d'avoir terriblement manqué de respect à cette femme "tout simplement parfaite" d'après l'œil de faucon de l'expert en la matière. Une femme en couverture d'un magazine Playboy (bien sûr prêté par Kenny) que son compère lui avait mis sous le nez, tout fier, puis fortement confus lorsque Craig avait ricané en disant que cette supposée déesse de beauté louchait atrocement. Le commentaire avait peut-être blessé celui qui y voyait son idéal de beauté féminine...

Pas possible. Dès les minutes d'après, bon joueur et bon ami, Clyde avait gentiment rigolé avec lui en ajoutant qu'un jour il arriverait bien à dégoter une jeune femme trouvant enfin grâce à ses yeux (En mettant de côté Jennifer Lopez, que Craig adulait chastement et respectueusement comme une divinité).

Sinon, le gamin au bonnet péruvien se souvenait bien de ce malheureux incident datant du week-end dernier, quand il avait impunément grignoté les morceaux de salade des tacos de son ami étant un très grand amateur de ces mets divins...

Nan. Certainement pas, puisque cela avait plutôt gentiment amusé Clyde. Ce dernier avait ronchonné pour de faux en disant que la salade allait rester coincée dans son appareil dentaire. Ce à quoi son cher ami avait répondu avec un grand sourire en effet orné de quelques petits morceaux de salades parsemant son appareil dentaire ! À moins que Clyde avait justement trouvé son cher ami fortement dégoûtant et préférait ne plus lui adresser la parole au risque de perdre son image impeccable de gars censé être parfait et mignon en toute circonstance. Enfin, Craig avait bien souvent baillé la bouche ouverte devant lui, curé son nez en sa présence, et même presque toussé sur son ami mais cela n'avait pas empêché l'éternel admirateur de Bebe Stevens de toujours traîner avec son ami d'enfance qu'il trouvait si cool et se montrait si fier d'avoir comme super pote.

Il s'agissait donc de quelque chose de plus grave, plus percutant, plus désagréable, surtout pour celui qui ignorait tout de l'affaire. Pour le moment, car, miraculeusement, son compère se souvenait enfin de sa présence ! Tout sourire, comme si tout était parfaitement normal alors que cet espèce de bébé pleurnichard l'avait superbement snobé durant toute la matinée, Clyde acheminait vers son ami en lui faisant un petit signe de la main.

Cette même main qui venait de l'agripper par son pull, ne laissant pas à Craig le droit de légèrement se vexer ou le temps d'y comprendre quelque chose car un baiser aussi surprenant que décidé coupait court à toute manifestation logique ou imaginable en cet instant précis.

Non, ce n'était pas son premier baiser. Et encore moins l'unique garçon qui l'embrassait. En fait ce grand amateur de tacos était tout simplement celui que Craig rêvait secrètement d'embrasser. Pour ne pas avoir à admettre qu'il nourrissait depuis des années certains sentiments bien peu amicaux à son égard et enviait terriblement les filles qui sortaient avec son meilleur ami.

Pourtant, en cet instant précis, le fervent défenseur de cochons d'Inde était bien forcé d'admettre son erreur de croire qu'une éventuelle relation amoureuse avec Clyde était impossible et que ce dernier était un hétéro convaincu voyant ses congénères masculins comme de simples amis qui n'éveilleraient jamais chez lui une quelconque attirance. Ce baiser était bien une preuve fulgurante qu'il se trompait ! (Donc, c'était un fait, Craig Tucker était bel un grand pessimiste. Comme le lui reprochait si souvent Eric Cartman.)

Toutefois, cette embrassade aussi inattendue que maladroitement passionnée ne grillait pas tous les divers branchements actuellement grésillants de son cerveau.

À toute vitesse, Craig essayait d'y comprendre quelque chose en faisant un très bref récapitulatif : À tout de même une certaine distance, son meilleur ami gardait toujours sa main serrée contre son vêtement. Clyde était en train de l'embrasser délibérément. Son ami d'enfance, dont le fan de cochons d'Inde était secrètement amoureux depuis bien des années se retrouvait à lui offrir quelque chose de trop beau pour être vrai.

Un baiser inespéré. Merveilleux. Étrangement irréel. Mais assez confus. Craig ne parvenait pas à clairement, physiquement, sentir les lèvres de son complice contre les siennes alors qu'elles étaient censées être collées. Pourtant il savait que son pote l'embrassait, sauf que la chose était aussi évidente qu'insaisissable. Voilà pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à lui répondre, la surprise lui coupait peut-être tous ses moyens malgré que ce moment ait été attendu durant des années...

Heureusement, le gamin ressentait doublement ce bonheur indéfinissable, le parfum familier de son ami si proche de lui, cet apaisement subtilement romantique, cette bouffée d'émotions spécialement dédiées à Clyde Donovan qui s'affolaient délicieusement en lui confirmant qu'aucun baiser serait à la hauteur de celui-ci. Un baiser tout simplement parfait, tout comme le serait ce cher Clyde s'il était son petit ami.

Et surtout un baiser étonnement bref malgré cette impression d'avoir été retiré de l'espace-temps. Car, hélas, son ami s'était aussitôt reculé. Confus et rougissant, Clyde évitait son regard en baissant les yeux, plus mal à l'aise que jamais. Alors que le tristement célèbre soupirant de Bebe Stevens avait si souvent de lui-même piétiné son amour propre en sanglotant devant son pote suite à une innombrable fille l'ayant largué ou utilisé.

Si bien que Craig n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que feindre la surprise outragée et répliquer ce que n'importe quel meilleur ami digne de ce nom (et certainement pas gay) aurait répondu à son super bro 4ever. Une exclamation sonnant tellement faux puisqu'il savait très bien ce que son cher ami venait de faire. Une réponse si tristement normale mais supposément rassurante n'ayant pourtant pas semblé faire effet sur son super pote puisque ce dernier commençait à renifler et avoir les larmes aux yeux.

Merveilleux, il allait faire pleurer et terriblement blesser son meilleur ami a.k.a le petit ami parfait à ses yeux (dont Craig était bien sûr amoureux, même si le concerné le niait farouchement). Le gamin au bonnet péruvien avait envie de se frapper avec la même force dont il faisait preuve pour tabasser les quelques gamins voulant se mesurer à lui. Ou plutôt, quelque chose de plus dans son style (chiant et agréable donc), s'enfuir en courant, ne plus jamais revenir dans le Colorado et vivre dans une forêt en étant entouré de cochons d'Inde pour le restant de ses jours. Sans Clyde. Surtout pas Clyde.

Mais en attendant de vivre comme un ermite entouré de ses chers cobayes adorés, le gamin avait tenté de masquer ses rougissements, venus pour une obscure raison mais aussi vite volontairement rangée de force dans un coin sombre de son esprit, en croisant les bras d'un air détaché. Et finalement lâcher d'une seule traite, sur un ton se voulant le plus neutre possible bien que sa voix tremblait légèrement, que tout allait bien, qu'il ne fallait donc pas pleurer. Et, probablement encouragé par le visage larmoyant mais définitivement adorable de son compère commençant à reprendre espoir en leur si belle amitié peut-être pas complètement brisée à cause d'un étrange élan plus amoureux qu'amical, Craig avait maladroitement tendu les bras dans l'idée de conclure ce moment délicat par un câlin réconfortant.

D'habitude, c'était presque toujours le plus doué en la matière qui les amorçaient pour illustrer combien leur relation amicale était affectueuse et complice. Que leurs divins câlins pouvaient même faire pâlir la si belle relation de super best friend/boyfriend entretenue par les inséparables Stan et Kyle !

Mais pour cette fois, Clyde semblait trop occupé à se lover dans les bras de son ami d'enfance. Encore tout chamboulé par ce baiser surprise donné à celui qu'il présentait toujours comme son meilleur ami super cool. Un ami vraiment très cool qui était loin de lui en vouloir suite à ce bisou légèrement gay puisque Craig lui rendait son étreinte. En lui caressant le visage, chose bien anodine dans un couple dit normal (donc hétérosexuel) mais un véritable plaisir sans prix dans ce genre relation supposée être complexe (donc brièvement homosexuelle), le fan de cochons d'Inde se sentait toucher le Paradis du bout des doigts à défaut de complètement pouvoir effleurer la joue de son ami qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir comme très douce ou non. Il avait juste l'impression de tripoter du coton en caressant l'oreille de Clyde. Bizarre...

Mais pas assez pour le faire changer d'avis et profiter romantiquement de ce sincère premier pas fait par Clyde. Un tel baiser aussi passionné que touchant méritait bien une petite déclaration allant avec.

Cette déclaration, Craig y avait déjà pensé maintes et maintes fois. Formulée longuement dans sa tête, retravaillée quand il était en train de s'endormir calmement dans son lit, raturée d'un coup vif en voyant son abruti de meilleur ami tenant une nouvelle fille dans ses bras. La déclaration qui tenait maintenant son instant de gloire, qui à elle seule pourrait changer à tout jamais leur relation en quelque chose d'amoureusement plus fort. Une déclaration dure à lancer, surtout quand un certain éclat de voix venait de la stopper en plein élan alors que Craig venait d'ouvrir la bouche pour prononcer quelques mots dans un thème similaire à ce que venait de lui offrir son ami d'enfance. Des mots de toute manière beaucoup plus plaisants et romantiques que cet éclat de voix à les apostropher. Il aurait reconnu la voix de Cartman entre mille, surtout quand cette dernière venait gâcher un aussi beau moment...

Cette grossière exclamation se mêlait à quelque chose d'encore plus insupportable. Comme une sonnerie stridente de réveil, ou de téléphone.

Et...

Il était minuit pile, le 25 janvier, premières secondes de son anniversaire, le fan de cochons d'Inde venait de s'assoupir sur ses incompréhensibles devoirs de mathématiques, et (comme chaque année) Clyde Donovan tenait expressément à être le premier lui souhaitant son anniversaire. Tout comme son meilleur ami serait toujours le premier dans son cœur, et pas qu'amicalement parlant. Avant d'admettre la profonde niaiserie de cette pensée, Craig préférait décrocher. Parler le plus amicalement du monde, avec toute la charmante neutralité à entourer la pureté de deux super best friends, à celui qui quelques secondes avant l'avait embrassé. En rêve.


End file.
